


to bee non-bee-nary

by spaceaas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bees, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Nonbinary!Luna, and a bee pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/pseuds/spaceaas
Summary: Luna Lovegood? Nonbinary queen(-bee)!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	to bee non-bee-nary

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 117:  
> G Rating  
> TW: Bees  
> Art  
> Any pairing  
> A character you headcanon as nonbinary (or non-bee-nary, as it were...) with flowers in their hair and surrounded by bees  
> Likes: celtic/nature-y/druidic fashion, at one with nature, PUNS
> 
> I couldn't pass up such a prompt - me, a non-binary, bee-loving Ravenclaw drawing a non-binary, bee-loving Ravenclaw? It's been a dream come true <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for their never-ending patience, thanks to my lovely prompter for inspiring this, and thanks to Marina (Ma-bee-na?) for being my sensitivity "reader"!


End file.
